


Gays and Tanaka

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Oikawa and Atsumu are bros..., They are all gay, i doubt anyone will read this, they talk about their sorrows and that they want to have sex lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i think i'll leave this inactive lol
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. gay disaster

**Author's Note:**

> my english is really very bad, I only use the translator

**Oikawa Tooru** has created the group ‘ _ **gay cobra bite’**_

**Oikawa Tooru added Iwaizumi Hajime, Miya Atsumu,, Hinata Shoyo, Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou**

**Oikawa:** Yahoo!

  


**Hinata:** OOOH, OIKAWA SAN1 !!! 1 !! 1

  


**Oikawa:** Chibi-chan 1 !! **1111!** 111 !!! 🤧

  


**Atsumu:** Oikawa… what is this? Aren't we dating anymore?

  


**Oikawa:** bro, I 🥵

  


**Atsumu** : bro 🥵

  


**Iwaizumi:** This is stupid, just like Oikawa

  


**Oikawa:** but- iwa-chan 😌

  


**Bokuto:** HEY. HEY HEY !!!!!! KUROBROOOO

  


**Kuroo:** BOKUBROOOOOO

  


**Hinata:** We are few, let's add more people!

  


**Oikawa** : good ide-

  


**Hinata Shoyo added Kageyama Tobio, Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka, Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi, Kozume Kenma, Tanaka Ryuunosuke**

**Tsukishima:** ugh

  


**Kuroo:** Tsukkiiiiiii1 !! 111 !!!!!!

  


**Yamaguchi Tadashi eliminated Kuroo Tetsurou**

**Yamaguchi** : I just say tsukki

  


**Tsukishima:** uh, Yamaguchi, shut up ...

  


**Bokuto** : KUROBROOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOO, now I'm crying, it's not worth living anymore ………

  


**Kenma:** uh, Yamaguchi, add it, I don't want to put up with Bokuto

  


**Hinata:** KENMAAAAA

  


**Kenma:** SHOYOOO 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi added Kuroo Tetsurou**

**Yamaguchi** : Nobody BESIDE ME SAYS 'TSUKKI'

  


**Kuroo:** okok  pppero kitten: michi's eyes with heart:

  


**Kenma** : where is Akaashi?

  


**Kuroo** : you broke my heart

  


**Bokuto:** BROOOOOO, I MISSED YOU, YOU WENT OUT FOR A LONG TIME 

  


**Kuroo:** SORRY BRO 

  


**Kenma:** now instead of supporting Bokuto now I support Kuroo-

  


**Kuroo:** kitten 

  


**Kenma:** shut up and kiss me😻

  


**Kuroo:** On my way 😻

  


**Bokuto** : wow

  


**Oikawa:** hey, they are forgetting the diva who is all empowered with a nice booty 😈 

  


**Atsumu:** Oikawa, I love you, you're my bro but, you don't have booty ...

  


**Iwaizumi:** HAHAJAJAJJAJA

  


**Oikawa:** IWA-CHAAAAAN 🥺 well, I get it; the people I love the most make me bullyng nooonooononono

  


**Kageyama:** I-

  


**Oikawa:** no

  


**Sugawara** : Oikawa don't say 'no' to my son or I'll blow your butt with a ball

  


**Tanaka:** WOWOWOO, DAICHI, CONTROL YOUR MAN

  


**Kageyama:** thank you mom? To tell the truth I don't care how I treated myself Oikawa, I will never hate him

  


**Sugawara** : OIKAWA, I'LL USE YOU AS C- 

**Daichi** removed **Sugawara** from the group

  


**Daichi:** remind me why I fell in love with Suga 😔

  
**Tsukishima:** you looked at him, he looked at you, they confessed, they kissed at your house and they had sex in your bathroom 🤠  


  


_Hinata:_ This is what Sugawara told us  


  


**Kageyama** : incidentally, moans were heard during the camp  


  


**Yamaguchi:** Tsukki and I heard it  


  


**Yachi:** I saw that they entered the bathrooms  


  


**Oikawa:** I- I don't know  


  


**Daichi left the group**   


**Kuroo:** that's my tsukki  


  


**Oikawa** : our.  


  


**Bokuto:** ours.  


  


**Atsumu:** our.  


  


**Tsukishima:** no  


  


**Oikawa:** ehem, let's try to get along 😳  


**Oikawa added Daichi and Suga**   


**Daichi** : suga nO  


  


**Sugawara:** We are having sex, what do you want?  


  


**Daichi:** ...  


  


**Kenma:** Me and Kuroo are also in full se-  


  


**Asahi:** JESUS JESUS JESUS JESUS JESUS JESUS

  


**…**

**Nishinoya:** RYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

  


**Tanaka:** YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

  


**Nishinoya:** RYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

  


**Tanaka:** YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuUUUUUUUUUUUUU

  


**Kageyama:** Hinata, do you want to go out?

  


**Hinata:** yep 

  


**Daichi:** isn't it late?

  


**Kageyama:** Wasn't it too late for mom and dad to make another child?

  


**Sugawara** :…

  


**Daichi:** ...

  


**Kageyama:** yes, I thought so

  


**Atsumu:** OOOOOH, KAGEYAMA, I THINK I LOVE YOU, KISS ME

  


**Hinata:** no

  


**Bokuto** : I HAPPENED SOMETHING

  


**Bokuto** added **Akaashi**

**Nishinoya:** tanaka bro, the chapter is going to end and they ignored us 😥

  


**Tanaka:** sad, bro ...

  


**Akaashi:** bokuto-san, I love you, but please don't add me to groups ...

  


**Oikawa:** AKAASHI, you are with the most bitches, the most beautiful, why not enjoy? ;)

  


**Akaashi:** Bokuto, help-

  


**Bokuto:** AKAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII: D

  


**Akaashi:** what a lovely day

  


**Kenma:** minimum Kuroo is not at your house and wants to fuck

  


**Sugawara:** I just fucked my daddy, I mean, daichi

  


**Kageyama:** I no longer see them as my parents-

  


**Hinata:** wait, if you and I are dating and our parents are suga and daichi, wouldn't it be incest?

  


**Kageyama:** First question, why did you give me an example?

  


**Kageyama:** Second question, do you want to be my no- right? I mean, yeah- so now I'll get other parents.

  


**Tsukishima** : 🤠

  


**Yamaguchi** : 🤠

  


**Sugawara:** …

  


**Daichi:** ...

  


**Atsumu:** Kageyama, I'll be your father, come with mom

  


**Kageyama** : I'd rather have Iwaizumi adopt me, thank you

  


**Iwaizumi:** what

  


**Kageyama** : If oikawa had been my mother I would already be in jail for child abuse

  


I **waizumi:** good point-

  


**Oikawa** : IWA-CHAN

  


**Hinata:** KaGAYama, are you Iwaizumi's son now?

  


**Kageyama** : I think so?

  


**Sugawara:** Daichi… I lost a son

  


**Daichi:** I know, I know

  


**Sugawara:** do you want to fuck?

  


**Daichi:** ok 😳

  


**Asahi:** god is love god is love god is love god is love god is love god is love god is love

  


**Oikawa** : IWA-CHAN, I LOVE YOU, SO I'M YOUR WIFE NOW, COME HERE TOBIO

  
**Iwaizumi:** no, I love you too but no—

  


**Oikawa:** OMFG, I-

  
**Oikawa:** ATSUMU, MY BEAUTIFUL TRUSTED BROTHER, IS THIS A DREAM? I FEEL I'M GOING TO DIE, IWA CHAN, KISS ME

  
**Atsumu:** HOW LUCKY YOU ARE, BRO, I HAVE TO BATHE 7 TIMES TO BE ABLE TO GIVE SAKUSA HIGH FIVE

  


**Bokuto:** iwa-dad

  
**Kuroo** : iwa-dad

  
**Kageyama:** iwa-dad

  
**Oikawa:** DADDY OOOH 🥵🤭😈🍑 🍆

  
**Iwaizumi left the group**

  
**Oikawa:** DID YOU SEE? 

  
**Bokuto:** ‘Daddy oooh’

  
**Yamaguchi:** tsukki tries to sleep, please don't disturb him with notifications

  


**Akaashi:** oya?

  


**Bokuto:** oya oya?

  


**Kuroo:** oya oya oya?

  
**Kenma:** Akaashi, I lost faith in you

  
**Akaashi:** sorry?

  
**Hinata:** Kageyama, do you want to go have a Starbucks?

  
**Kageyama:** sounds good, come on

  
**Hinata and Kageyama are offline**

  
**Oikawa:** ATSUMU, MY LOVE, DO YOU WANT TO GO SPY THEM?

  
**Sugawara** : NO, AND NO, DON'T DO IT

  
**Atsumu:** LET'S GO OIKAWA

  
**Oikawa:** Suga, don't worry, we'll cover ourselves well, we'll be spies

...

  
**Hinata:** Mom, why is a man dressed in green holding a man dressed in dark green and they say they are a cactus?  


  


**Tsukishima** : HAHAJJAJAJJAJA  


  


**Sugawara:** OMFG, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOUR ONLY BRAIN CELL YOU THE IDEA TO DRESS UP AS TELETUBBIES AND PRETEND YOU'RE A CACTUS  


  


**Oikawa:** uhm chile  


  


**Atsumu:** anyways sooo 🤪

  


**Hinata:** _attached image_

_  
_

**Yamaguchi:** JAJAJAJAAJ I CAN'T

  


**Tanaka:** BRO AKAAJAJA

  


**Nishinoya** : JAHAHAHJAJ

  


**Kenma:** WTH   


  


**Kageyama:** I didn't have my Starbucks because of that  


  


**Hinata:** now you're at my house, you can take it easy

  


**Kuroo:** They're going to have sex

  


  
**Atsumu:** yep

  
**Kageyama:** we are not dating

  
**Hinata:** KAGEYAMA, I LOVE YOU, PUT IT ON ME, WE KISS AND THEN WE'RE BOYFRIENDS ???

  
**Kageyama** : OK BUT OK ??????  


  


**Hinata:** HA, NOW I'M BETTER THAN YOU BECAUSE I TAKEN THE FIRST STEP 🤧  
 ****

  


**Kageyama:** do I remind you who puts it on you? ****

**Hinata:** 😌

**Sugawara:** awwwwww 🥺

  


**Oikawa:** kunimi is like that with Kindaichi-

  


**Kageyama added Iwaizumi to the group**

**  
**

**Kageyama** : Dad, I have a boyfriend

  
**Iwaizumi:** ??? ok congrats lol


	2. Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know that I get high doing this

**_Gay cobra bite_ **

**Oikawa:** Yahooo!!! who wants to play 'truth or dare'? 

**Tsukishima** left the group

**Kenma** left the group 

**Akaashi** left the group

**Iwaizumi** left the group

**Atsumu:** bro, how sad...

**Oikawa:** i know bro... my feelings

**Kageyama** : do you have????????

**Oikawa:**... tobio you lit-

**Sugawara:** do not you dare 

**Kageyama: 😇**

**Oikawa: 😭**

**Oikawa:** well, I'll add those who left again ... 

**Oikawa** added **tsukishima, kenma, akaashi** and **Iwaizumi** to the group

**Oikawa:** iwa chaaan, don't come out again 😔

**Kuroo:** yeah kenma **😔**

**Bokuto:** Yeah akaashi **😔**

**Yamaguchi:** yeah tsu-

**Tsukishima:** shut up, yams

**Yamaguchi:** gomen tsukki

**Atsumu:** 'shut up, yams' **🥵🥵🥵**

**Oikawa:** KAJJAJAJAJA 

**Tsukishima:** nobody: your conversation with sakusa: 'omi-omi!' 'shut up, atsumu' 😌

**Tanaka:** OOOOOOOOOH

**Bokuto:** NICE TSUKKI

**Kuroo:** XJHAJAHYUJSKSJK

**Kenma:** he really laughed-

**Atsumu: 😿😿😿😿**

**Hinata:** more people have to be added

**Hinata** added **Tendou, Yaku** and **Lev**

**Lev:** HINATA!!!!!!!

**Hinata:** LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEV

**Lev:** KENMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Kenma** eliminated **Lev** to the group

**Yaku: 🙄**

**Yaku** added **Lev** to the group

**Lev:** Yaku SAAAAAAAAAN 🥺

**Yaku:** shut up 🥺

**Lev: 🥺**

**Tendou:** ooooh, they forget about wakatoshi kun

**Oikawa:** NO

**Tendou** added **Ushijima** to the group

**Ushijima:** Oikawa-san, you should have come to shira-

**Oikawa** eliminated **Ushijima** to the group

**Kageyama:** let it be Ushijima's turn first

**Kageyama** added **Ushijima** to the group

**Iwaizumi:** yeah.

**Oikawa:** IWAIZUMI 😭

**Sugawara:** Did you say iwaizumi and not iwa chan?

**Kuroo: 😱**

**Nishinoya: 😱**

**Tanaka: 😱**

**Bokuto: 😱**

**Oikawa:** SIKEEEEEEEE IWA CHAAAAAAAAN 

**Iwaizumi:** flattykawa 😒 💕 

**Oikawa: 💕**

**Daichi:** that's weird

**Hinata:** Ushijima starts, right?

**Oikawa:** no

**Atsumu:** yeah

**Ushijima:** uh, oikawa-san, truth or dare?

**Oikawa:** Dare because im the best

**Ushijima:** when you finish a sentence, at the end you should say _'I should have come to shiratorizawa'_

**Tendou:** THAT'S MY BOY!!!

**Atsumu** : JAJAHAHA i don't thik he is so dum-

**Oikawa:** yes. _I should have come to shiratorizawa_

**Bokuto:** hi oikawa

**Oikawa:** bokuto i hate you. _I should have come to shiratorizawa_

**Akaashi:** Are we going to ignore that tendou said 'that's my boy'?

**Nishinoya:** yes, because we already know that Ushijima gets horny for Tendou

**Ushijima:** what is 'horny'?

**Tendou:** omfg-

**Tanaka:** It's when you are very happy for someone

**Kuroo:** horny is happy

**Oikawa:** JAJAJAJAJJ. _i should have come to shiratorizawa_

**Ushijima:** So if I get horny for tendou?

**Tendou:** I CAN'T BGHJKILOPÑ´{ÑPLKJHNGBFTHYJUKILKJHGBTYUJK,

**Hinata:** mmm so, im horny for Kageyama!

**Yamaguchi:** im horny for Tsukishima!

**Yaku:** let's ignore that and keep playing

**Lev:** im horny for yaku san!

**Yaku:** LEV NOOO JSHUT UPB RHNSJKLÑ

**Yamaguchi:** GUYS, TSUKISHIMA IS ASLEEP

**Yachi:** aw, that's cute

**Yamaguchi:** I know, but he fell asleep on me and I want to go to the bathroom

**Oikawa:** wow, that's gay. _I should have come to shiratorizawa_

**Iwaizumi:** said the gay.

**Oikawa:** IWA-CHAN. _I should have come to shiratorizawa_

**Kageyama:** well, uhm, my turn

**Kageyama:** Hinata, truth or dare?

**Hinata:** truth

**Kageyama:** WHY WHEN YOU GO TO MY HOUSE TO STAY TO SLEEP I APPEAR ON THE FLOOR AND YOU ARE WELL COMFORTABLE IN MY BED??

**Hinata:** THE BED IS SMALL!!!

**Sugawara:** mmm, why don't you buy a bigger one?

**Kageyama:** good idea

**Hinata** : yeah, how did we not think of it before?

**Atsumu** : you share the same brain cell-

**Daichi:** now let's go to sleep

**Nishinoya:** why? :(

**Daichi:** it's 3:00 A.M 🥱

**Asahi:** noya, can you sleep with me?

**Nishinoya:** OMG YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES

**Kuroo:** daddychi 🥵

**Bokuto:** 🥵

**Oikawa:** IWADADDY IS BETTER 🥵 _. i should come to shiratorizawa_

**Atsumu:** I imagined Iwaizumi having sex with Oikawa and Oikawa saying 'i should come to shiratorizawa'

**Iwaizumi:** You better not say it right now @Oikawa Tooru

**Oikawa:**... _I should come to shiratorizawa_

**Sugawara:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJ

**Tanaka** : JAHAHAHA

**Lev:** I remember when yaku saw my grandmother for the first time and they fought, although I don't understand why they fought if they were the same height

**Kenma:** oh no

**Yaku** eliminated **Lev** to the group.

**Yaku:** let's go to sleep :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying, sorry if it's too short


	3. lalala tsukiyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween and happy-b lev ¿ yeah so late aaa

**'** **gay** _**cobra bite'** _

8:00 P.M

 **Tsukishima:** hey, king

**Kageyama:** uh, whats up?

**Tsukishima:** Why is Yamaguchi so cute? I mean, I CAN'T STOP WATCHING IT, I FALL IN LOVE WITH EVERYTHING, SHIT, I THINK I'M GAY, I CAN'T, I CAN'T BREATHE WHEN I SEE IT. I LOVE ALL OF THEM; WHEN I PUT A DINOSAUR ON TOP OF ITS HEAD, IT GIVES ME AN ATTACK BECAUSE THE TWO THINGS I LOVE MOST WERE TOGETHER. AND WE DON'T TALK ABOUT HIS FRECKLES IN THE FACE ... THEY ARE REALLY VERY PRETTY, IT LOOKS TOO WELL WITH HER NICE HAIR AND WHEN IT BURSES, HIS FRECKLES AND HIS HAIR, AND HIR CHEEKS ... MAKE A NICE STRAWBERRY AND GUESS WHAT? I LOVE THE DAMN STRAWBERRIES, MY FAVORITE DESSERT IS THE STRAWBERRY CAKE. I WANT TO KISS HIS CHEEKS AND ...

**Tsukishima** is offline.

**Kageyama:**...

**Atsumu:** OMFG JAAJAJANHAHAA

**Oikawa:** HAHAJ I FEEL PITY FOR HIM, SURE HE THINKS HE IS TALKING PRIVATE TO TOBIO-CHAN

**Kuroo:** GOGOGO TSUKKI!

**Bokuto:** WAIT, YAMAGUCHI IS ONLINE AHHAAHA

**Sugawara:** they grow so fast...

**Daichi:** yeah...

**Hinata:** Are we to ignore the simple fact that my husband and tsukishima are friends?

**Akaashi:** our*.

**Kageyama:** heart emoji, heart emoji

**Akaashi:** heart emoji heart emoji

**Bokuto:** AKAASHI MADE A FRIEND 🥺

**Hinata:** Kageyama too 🥺

**Yamaguchi:** Hello guys! :D whats up?

**Atsumu:** skkskskskskks

**Oikawa** : JNSJKAMNKE

**Sugawara:** Backread...

**Yamaguchi:** ok :D

**Kuroo:** omg poor tsukkai ebhjemklñ

**Daichi: 🥺**

**Nishinoya:** OMG, I BELIEVE IN TSUKIYAMA SUPREMACY

**Tanaka:** TSUKIYAMA SUPREMACY

**Tanaka** added **Kiyoko**

**Kiyoko:** TSUKIYAMA SUPREMACY 🥺

**Nishinoya** : Kiyoko-SAN 😍

**Hinata:** I hope everything ends well 

**Atsumu:** nOOO, otherwise I'll be the only single

**Oikawa:** there are still more couples to form :o

**Kuroo:** yeah...

**Yamaguchi:** tsukki LOVES ME 💞 **🤧🥺💞** and RIGHT NOW I'M LIKE THIS: **😳🍓**

**Yachi:** aw that's cute 

**Bokuto:** GO FOR YOUR MAN

**Nishinoya:** GO FOR YOUR MAN (2)

**Tanaka:** GO FOR YOUR MAN (3)

**Kuroo:** GO FOR YOUR MAN (4)

**Atsumu:** GO FOR YOUR MAN (5)

**Oikawa:** GO FOR YOUR MAN (6)

**Yamaguchi:** SKMANJEMN MEKAM

**Yamaguchi** is offline

**Iwaizumi:** wtf just happening

**Yaku:** idk

**Lev:** TSUKIYAMA SUPREMACY

**Oikawa:** I still remember when iwa-chan confessed his feelings for me and he cried 🥴

**Iwaizumi** added **matsukawa** and **hanamaki**

**Matsukawa:** You were the one who cried

**Hanamaki:** Yeah, you accidentally called him in group chat, so we all hear you cry to Iwaizumi.

**Oikawa:** 😭

**Kuroo:** XHAHAKAKAKFS

**Atsumu:** I'm not going to laugh for the simple fact that Omi omi would not even listen to me, even if I cry 😔

**Nishinoya:** AJAJAKADF 

**Atsumu:** shut up, bottom

**Nishinoya:** im not a bottom

**Bokuto:** JAMANJK REALLY?

**Tanaka:** AHJMNEJKEL,AR

**Asahi:** yeah, really

**Kuroo:** OMG

**Sugawara:** Jesus is the bottom, i can't believe it

**Daichi:** I have a question, what did they do to fuck? JAHJAENJKAE

**Asahi:** Well, truth be told, we haven't had 'that', just that Nishinoya insisted that he be the first our first time, but he failed because he broke my back on the first attempt to get it.

**Tanaka:** NISHINOYA HAVE A SMALL DICK HAJNBHJAK,MA

**Nishinoya:** NO, I-

**Sugawara:** shhh gay

**Bokuto:** i think tsukishima already have sex with yamaguchi

**Kageyama:** yeah

**Hinata:** yeah

**Tsukishima** is **online**

**Yamaguchi** is **online**

**Tsukishima:** i can't believe spending time with tanaka...

**Oikawa:** wut

**Atsumu:** wut

**Yamaguchi:** Tsukki and I were talking when we saw Tanaka's sister and tsukki's brother ... kissing

**Kuroo:** 'talking'

**Kenma:** we also 😌

**Akaashi:** JAJAJAJAJ

**Tanaka:** My sister goes out with your brother 🤯

**Nishinoya:** bro... are u okay? 🤧

**Tanaka** is offline

**Kiyoko:** yes, it's fine thank you very much

**Bokuto:** Hey, tsukki, are you dating Yamaguchi?

**Tsukishima:** what do you care 💀

**Kageyama:** well, if you wrote how much you wanted to fuck yamaguchi in the chat 💀

**Kuroo:** XHAHHAAHAAADJNA

**Yamaguchi** : Twthukki bought me a dinosaur stuffed 🥺

**Tsukishima** left the group

**Yamaguchi:** NOOO MY TSUKKI 

**Atsumu:** Yes, they are daiting

**Oikawa:** iwa chan, tell me something nice 🥺

**Iwaizumi:** You are my piece of shit 💝 💖 💓 💞 💕

** Oikawa: ** 💕👄💕

** Akaashi: ** wth

** Tanaka: ** WHATS UPPPPPPPPPP

** Tanaka  ** added  ** Saeko, Akiteru  ** and ** Tsukishima **

** Tsukishima:  ** ugh, the only good thing about my day has been the presence of Yamaguchi

** Akiteru: ** i- 🥺

** Tsukishima ** eliminated **Akiteru** to the group

** Tanaka  ** added ** Akiteru  ** to the group

** Tanaka:  ** Is it true that they are dating? 🤯

** Saeko:  ** yes, yes

** Tsukishima:  ** As I said, the ones I have to endure now is my brother and Tanaka

** Sugawara: ** I just sit and observE

**Akiteru:** Hi everyone :D

**Hinata:** aw, your brother is the opposite of you

**Tsukishima** eliminated **Saeko** and **Akiteru**

**Ushijima:** my back hurts

**Tendou:** we couldn't see the gay moments of the guy with glasses and the guy with freckles just because you wanted to do it in another position

**Oikawa:** ewww

**Ushijima:** ??? I just wanted him to give me massages but my neck hurt so I told him to give them to me while his back was turned

**Kuroo:** don't try to hide that you are the bottom 💀

**Ushijima:** what is 'bottom'? 

**Tendou: 💀💀💀**

**Tendou:** nevermind, let's keep sleeping

**Tendou** and **Ushijima** are offline

 **Atsumu:** 👺

**Atsumu added Sakusa** to the group

**Sakusa** left the group

**Atsumu** added **Sakusa** to the group

**Sakusa** left the group

**Atsumu** added **Sakusa** to the group

**Iwaizumi:** he's a fool, he's never going to get tired of adding you

**Oikawa:** iwa chan, respmsfk

**Iwaizumi:** nO

**Sakusa:** ew, what do you want?

**Atsumu:** can i go to your house? 

**Sugawara:** bro, say yes

**Bokuto:** yeah, let Atsumu be your barry beE

**Kuroo:** and your Sangwoo

**Sakusa:** ugh, take a shower 3 times, you wear a mask and come, but only outside my house 

**Atsumu** is offline

 **Sugawara:** they are going to have sex

**Tanaka: yeah**

**Nishinoya:** Yeah

**Kuroo:** Sakusa fucks Atsumu

**Oikawa:** poor ass

**Iwaizumi:** i agree, you do not have ass

**Oikawa:** IWA CHAN ::(((((

**Bokuto:** JAJAJAJ LMAO POOR OIKAWA

**Kuroo:** Flattykawa*

**Akaashi:** JAJAJAJ

12:00 A.M

**Atsumu:** Sakusa had sex with me in the shower 😍

**Daichi:** I can't believe they had sex in the shower

**Kuroo** : so hornys 

**Kenma:** You ain't someone to say that, we had sex in the StarBucks bathroom

**Bokuto** : AKAASHI AND I TOO :OOO

**Kuroo:** BRO...

**Bokuto** : BROOOO...

**Daichi:** i can't believe they had sex in the shower and the starbucks*

**Sugawara:** daichi, you fucked me at yui's house

**Daichi:** SUGA, I- SHHH

**Kuroo:** JAJAJAJA

**Nishinoya** : asahi doesn't want to fuck me 😔

**Bokuto:** ouch bro

**Tanaka:** asahi... bad

**Asahi:** It's not that I don't want to, but I don't want to hurt you 😓

**Nishinoya:** omw, i'll show you that you won't hurt me 🤭

**Asahi:** i-

**Nishinoya** is offline

**Asahi** is offline

**Atsumu:** guys?

1:00 P.M

**Shirabu:** wth is this

**Semi:** id-

**Atsumu:** i forgot about them

**Oikawa:** same, also, how is your ass? 🥰

**Atsumu:** how is your ass too? 🥰

**Iwaizumi:** bad

**Sakusa:** bad

**Atsumu:** :(

**Oikawa:** :c

**Tendou:** HAHAHAH EHEM- SEMISEMI 

**Semi** : DON'T CALL ME THAT

**Shirabu:** don't call him thatgyheujkm,l

**Tanaka:** CONGRATS!!!

**Nishinoya:** CONGRATS SEMI AND SHIRABU!! 

**Tendou:** SEMISEMI, WE SUPPORT YOU

**Semi:** wtf

**Shirabu:** Did you just notice it? we have been dating for more than 5 months

**Tendou:** Wakatoshi-kun, we are bad parents

**Ushijima:** i guees ... congratulations

**Semi:** thx?

Tendou is offline

Ushijima is offline

Shirabu is offline

Semi is offline

**Lev:** oh, hello guys! 

**Yaku:** uh, happy birthday, stupid giant russian hot 👹 👺 💀 ☠️ 

**Lev:** aww yaku saaaaaaan 😍 🥰 😘 😗 😙 😚

** Kuroo:  ** wait, it's your birthday...? ehem- happy birthday

** Lev: ** ...

** Kenma:  ** stupid kuro, ehem- happyb-lev.

** Lev: ** aww thx kenma :D

** Nishinoya:  ** HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEV, AND NOW... LET'S CELEBRATEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

** Tanaka:  ** YEAH, LET'S GO TO KFC

** Oikawa: ** OOOOOOOH OMW

** Kuroo:  ** SAME

** Bokuto:  ** SAMEEEEE

** Hinata: ** same

** Atsumu:  ** omi omi went shopping and will be back late so, same

**Daichi:** In conclusion, let's all go to the kfc

** Lev:  ** thx guys óó

1:30

** Yamaguchi: ** where are kuroo, bokuto and tsukishima?

**Tsukishima:** GET ME OUT OF THIS SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Kuroo:** GUYS HELP

**Bokuto:** HELP PLS AAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Tendou** is online

**Yamaguchi:** TSUKI AAA :( WHAT HAPPENED?

**Tendou:** Wakatoshi-kun and I laugh at them, well, especially me, and semisemi is with shirabu in the bathrooms

**Kuroo:** you little shit- 

**Kuroo:** EHEM- WE'RE IN MC DONALDS, BETTER SAID WE'RE STUCK IN MC DONALDS GAMES

**Kageyama:** JAJAJAJAJ

**Tanaka:** OMG JAJAJAAMDAK

**Kenma:** What the fuck are they doing there if the party is at the kfc?

**Bokuto:** i was with kuroo, ready to go to kfc, but then mc donalds provoked us so we went to mc donalds, and ... well ... we went to the games and got stuck, then we saw Tsukki go by and we told him that Yamaguchi he broke his neck and he was at the mc donalds with us. Tsukki did not hesitate and when he saw if it was yamaguchi he got stuck

**Nishinoya:** HIS NECK AJAJAJJAJA

**Tendou:** _Attached image_

**Oikawa:** JAJAJAJAJ

**Bokuto:** i hate you

**Sakusa:** ew, wth is this?

**Kuroo:** SAKUSA, HELP US, ATSUMU BROKE HIS NECK AND WE'RE AT THE MC DONALDS

**Sakusa:** eww, germs, germs, germs... omw

**Sakusa** is offline

**Kuroo** is offline

**Tsukishima** is offline

**Bokuto** is offline

**Oikawa:** JAJAJAJA

**Lev:** ... wow

**Atsumu:** NOO OMI OMI HAHAHA :(((

**Iwaizumi:** poor soul.

**Tendou:** also, happy birthday russian!

**Lev:** ow thank you!

**Tendou:** I'm afraid we won't go to the kfc, but we will go to your house

 **Kuroo** is online

**Bokuto** is online

**Tsukishima** is online

**Sakusa** is online

**Akaashi:** BOKUTO-SAN

**Kageyama:** akaashi heart heart

**Akaashi:** kageyama heart heart

**Hinata:** omg :o

**Tsukishima:** yams pls hejmnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaneeeee

**Sakusa:** smanhjadkmndjkjmnd

**Sakusa** is offline

**Yamaguchi:** tsuki...

**Atsumu:** OMI-OMI?!!?!??

**Kuroo:** Sakura passed out from the smell of sweat and now tsukishima is carrying him on his lap

**Atsumu** : 😊

**Yamaguchi:** 😊

**Tanaka:** we better go eat cake...

**Yaku:** yeah...

**Bokuto:** oh. wait- grateful to the managers ... they just rescued us

**Akaashi:** i'm going to buy you a starbucks **🥺**

**Bokuto: 🥺**

6:58

 **Yachi** is online

**Kiyoko** is online

**Yachi:** poor sakusa

**Kiyoko:** poor tsukishima

**Atsumu:** omg i can't breatahebhj

**Sakusa** is online

**Sakusa:** Ugh, go to hell

**Tsukishima:** uh, thx? i guess

**Yaku:** Lev already blew out the candles, now let's go to his house...

**Lev:** ooh, yeah, let's go

**Bokuto: j** ewnjiqi sorry

**Kuroo:** yep, sorry :(

**Atsumu:** sorry lev

**Lev:** eh? wha- 

**Atsumu** added **Osamu** and **Suna** to the group

**Osamu:** @Sakusa you broke my brother's ass

**Atsumu:** i'm yoonbum and he is sangwoo

**Sakusa:** ...

**Suna:** ah, osamu...

**Osamu:** wejewjko

**Oikawa:** oOOOOOOOOH

**Lev:** heeey :D

**Oikawa** added **Kunimi, Kindaichi, Kyoutani** and **Yahaba**

**Oikawa:** bitches, let's go to lev's house

**Matsukawa:** oh god--

**Kyoutani:** No.

**Yahaba:** shh babe, im going to your house

**Kyoutani:** EW, NO.

**Yahaba:** cmon

**Iwaizumi:** he sayd no

**Yahaba:** omw 

**Oikawa:** mad god-chan bottom ooo that's gay

**Kageyama:** says the one on my dad's lap

**Kyoutani:** www

**Iwaizumi:** you are my son too

**Kyoutani:** nice. and fuck you, yaha-

**Kyoutani** is offline

**Yahaba** is offline

**Kuroo:** F

**Lev:** F

**Bokuto:** F

**Yaku:** F

**Akaashi:** F

**Daichi:** F

**Tanaka:** F

**Nishinoya:** F

**Sugawara:** F

**Kiyoko** : F

**Kenma:** F

**Matsukawa:** F

**Hanamaki:** F

**Atsumu:** F

**Osamu:** F

**Kunimi:** uh, oikawa, what is this?

**Kindaichi:** (2)

**Lev:** They are going to my house? :D

**Kunimi:** no

**Kindaichi:** no

**Oikawa:** yeees

**Oikawa:** I am sending you the address right now

_**( DM - Oikawa and Kunimi )** _

_**Oikawa:**_ here it is.

**Oikawa _:_** _location sent_

**Kunimi:** ah, thanks... i guess

**_''Gay cobra bite''_ **

**Tanaka:** LET'S DRINKKK

**Everyone** is offline

3:00 A.M

**Oikawa:** IWA CHAAAAAAN, NICE BOOTTTTTYTYYTYTTYT

**Iwaizumi:** JAJA YOU DON'T HAVE ASS, BABEEEEEEE ;)99999999999999999NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**Sakusa:** TSUM TSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRMNRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

**Atsumu:** IM HERE MY OMI OOOOMIIII OWOWOW

**Kenma:** IM A CAAAAACCIAAAAAT NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Kuroo:** MEOW MEOWOWWOWO

**Bokuto:** HEHEHEHEHEEHEYYYYY

**Akaashi:** oh my godness-

**Tanaka:** KIYOKO KISS MY ASS

**Kiyoko:** SURE, HONNNNNNNJJJNNNNEEEEEEEEEEY

**Tsukishima:** YAMSSSS IM GOING TOOUUUUO-

**Yamaguchi** : I KNOW BABABKKKKABABBAEE OWOWOWWOOW

**Sugawara;** JAJAJAJAKANJNA NICEEVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DAICHI FUCK ME

**Daichi** : OKOKOKOK ;)

**Osamu** : SUNA-

**Suna:** let's go to my house.

**Kageyama:** BOKE HINATRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEOW BOKE

**Hinata:** DON'T MIND KAGAWWYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Kunimi:** FUCK YOU OIKAGWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

**Kindaichi:** SHUTUPPP, KINDAICHI FUCKS AKIRA, KINDAICHI FUCKS AKIRAAAAAAAAAAA

**Lev:** Yaku-san? 

**Yaku:** WHATS UP? HOT RUSSYANNMNN ;)))))

**Lev:** :O

**Akaashi:** ok, so the only ones who didn't drink are: Lev, suna and me? 

**Tendou:** don't forget about me, even trough i'm thinking of drinking to accompany wakatoshi-kun

**Suna:** ushijima wakatoshi????????

**Ushijima:** TENTEN :CCan yoUUuuuhh giv me a hujgj??Fffffffffff

**Tendou:** bgahjmjukimjkl

**Semi:** SHIRABUUUU PLS KISS MEEEMEMEME

**Shirabu:** OF COURSE SIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 

**Tendou:** ahajkj screenshot jqajkM

**Suna:** wow, Sakusa is spanking Atsumu

**Atsumu:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH HARDEST DADDDDDIII 

**Sakusa:** ON MY WAY, SWEEEEEEEETIIIII IITIITI ITI

**Bokuto:** AKAAGAHGAHJASHIII!!!!!!!!!!!

**Akaashi:** uh, bokuto-san?

**Bokuto:** i lov uuuuu

**Akaashi:** aw i love you too

**Bokuto:** NO, I LOVE YOU, I love you akaashi 

**Suna:** i can't believe we haven't had alcohol and they're already drun-

**Hanamaki:** MÁS CERVEZA, MÁS CERVEZA, MÁS CERVEZA PARA LA CABEZAAA

**Matsukawa:** HABLA INGLÉS, NO HABLES ESPAÑOL- MÁS CERVEZA PARA LA CABEZA Y EL OSDLSO- POR QUÉ LOS HERMANOS SE ESTÁN PEGANDO?

**Hanamaki:** NO ME IMPORTA, APÚRATE Y BÉSAME

**Lev:** Please remind me never again to liquefy my candys and turn them into juices

**Asahi:** oh, guys, i trought i was the only one who was ''sober''

**Nishinoya:** ASAHI-SANNNANANANNANANA OWOWOW

**Asahi:** cuddles

**Akaashi:** hey, asahi

**Lev:** I'm going to record everything-

**Yachi:** i'm taking kiyoko to saeko's house, there is also your sister, lev

**Lev:** really?

**Yachi:** yup

**Lev:** well, thanks 

**_( DM - Lev and Alisa_ )**

**Lev:** Hi...

**Alisa:** Levochka! what's up?

**Lev:** are you at saeko's house?

**Alisa:** yeah, with Akane! and right now yachi is coming with kiyoko 

**Lev** : oh thanks :D

**Alisa:** we will do a sleepover!

**Lev:** nice, good luck!

**Alisa:** take care! and have fun with your friends

**Lev:** oh, ok, mwack :D

2:05 P.M

**Iwaizumi:** wtf happened?

**Atsumu:** my ass hurts 

**Oikawa:** i have headache

**Nishinoya:** help-

**Tsukishima:** gross...

**Kageyama:** i'm think im going to vomit

**Kuroo:** same

**Bokuto:** same 

**Kenma:** same

**Hinata:** same

**Sakusa:** ugggggh

**Tanaka:** imagine it was real alcohol-

**Yaku:** why am i in lev's bed???? iiii

**Lev:** i just let you sleep!!! i didn't do anything to you...

**Yaku:** bRuH

**Kuroo:** 🤯

**Sugawara:** daichi and i fucked

**Daichi:** uh, yeah...

**Lev:**...

**Akaashi:** bokuto-san, are you ok?

**Bokuto:** akaashi :((( 

**Akaashi:** do you wanna cuddle?

**Bokuto:** yes pls

**Suna:** osamu. you fought with atsumu

**Asahi:** but 

**Suna:** shh, osamu fought with atsumu.

**Asahi:** oooh yeah, we separate them

**Atsumu:** sorry samu :(

**Osamu:** uuuuh, sorry suna :(

**Atsumu:** i-

**Lev:** _send video_

**Tsukishima:** WOW-

**Atsumu:** I WAS SPANKED BY OMI OMI

**Sakusa:** omfg, this is embarrassing

**Atsumu:** 😉 😊 😋 😍 🥰 😘 😗 😙 😚

**Sakusa** : ... 

**Nishinoya:** asahi-san-

**Asahi:** It's ok... 

**Nishinoya** : 🥺💕

**Tanaka:** yachi earned my respects

**Nishinoya:** same

**Hinata:** KENMA IS A CAT :D

**Kageyama:** JJAJAJAJAJA

**Kuroo:** KITTEN- AGHNBXHJDKA,D

**Kenma:** why, shoyo? 

**Lev:** well, my sister is coming...

**Oikawa:** we have to meet at my house for halloween

**Atsumu:** i already have my halloween costume, so i'm going to help you

**Oikawa:** aww thx tsum tsum babe 🤭

**Atsumu:** mwack 🤭

**Tendou:** summary of what happened at Lev's house: shirabu and semi looked at each other with desire, bokuto wanted akaashi to give him cuddles, kageyama yelled at hinata, kuroo laughed that kenma was a cat, oikawa and Iwaizumi wouldn't stop kissing , sakusa spanking Atsumu, yamaguchi vomited in the bathroom, tsukishima also vomited, wakatoshi-kun wanted me to give her a hug, matsukawa and hanamaki ... they were singing in Spanish, kunimi and kindaichi were insulting oikawa while dancing, yaku no he stopped yelling 'hot russian' and osamu was flirting with suna, then osamu and atsumu were hitting each other in the kitchen, while lev was recording everything

**Yamaguchi:** goals!

**Tsukishima:** pfff

**Semi:**...

**Kenma:** kuroo, i hate you

**Oikawa:** iwa chan-

**Lev:** JSNAJDNAMK,

**Yaku:** hot russian? you? ewww

**Ushijima:** uh

**Atsumu:** IT MAKES ME LAUGH THAT OMI OMI SPANKED ME JAEJAKAENJKAARA

**Tanaka:** JAJAJAJSF

**Lev:** pls get out of my house

**Nishinoya:** i'm in the bathrooom...

**Lev:** are you with your mobile in the bathroom...?

**Nishinoya:** stonks

**Sugawara:** i am going to clean

**Lev:** oh, i forgot, thanks

**Matsukawa:** vámonos, perras

**Hanamaki:** deja de hablar en español

**Tendou:** i told you, suna

**Suna:** wth

6:48 P.M

**Oikawa:** who choose the movie?

**Bokuto:** i think atsumu, i am arranging the sofas

**Atsumu:** mmm 'bee movie'

**Kuroo:** HAHAHA

**Osamu:** oh no... that movie scares me...

**Kageyama** : WAIT, REALLY? jJAJSJAJ

**Osamu:** im afraid of that bee... can i sit with you, suna?

**Kageyama:** OOOH

**Tanaka:** OOOOOH

**Nishinoya:** OOOOOOOOH

**Kuroo:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

**Bokuto:** OOH

**Suna:** ew, mm, okay samu...

_**( DM - Suna and Sakusa )** _

**Suna:** do you think OSAMU IS IN LOVE WITH ME?

**Sakusa:** mmm i guess.

**Suna:** ehem...

**Sakusa** : go for your man????????

**_''Gay cobra bite''_ **

**Osamu:** s,ahjmnadjmkaekl madn nnanaaanannadkkkkkkk

**Oikawa:** gay, ehen- soooooo what are they disguised as?

**Atsumu:** Sangwoo ;)

**Sakusa:** it is not obvious?

**Suna:** Muichirou tokito.

**Osamu** : OOOH I LIKE KIMETSU NO YAIBA, ehem- Shigaraki de Gugure! kokkuri-san 8)

**Nishinoya:** tanaka and i are ninjas

**Tanaka:** yeah 

**Asahi:** jesus? opps- i guess im a samurai

**Nishinoya** : a hot samurai*

**Asahi:** hnbdnhjk

**Tendou:** hisokA

**Ushijima:** i don't know a farmer???

**Tendou:** yeha yeah

**Bokuto:** a owl!

**Akaashi:** same

**Lev:** viktor nikiforov!

**Yaku: P** FFFFT- idk, i go from myself

**Kuroo:** are u sure? for my you go from king by nanatsu no ta-

**Yaku:** shush bitch

**Kuroo:** i look like the south park goths

**Nishinoya:** mmm yeah? XD

**Kenma:** i look like chuuya nakahara from bungou to alchemist- idk

**Oikawa:** i'm a vampire 🥺

**Iwaizumi:** im a human. 

**Oikawa** : but-

**Iwaizumi:** a human..

**Oikawa:** i'm going to bite you

**Iwaizumi:** wth

**Tanaka:** gay

**Atsumu:** OOOOH, in conclusion they all look too gay and good

**Kunimi:** ...

**Matsukawa:** la bebecita bebe lean

**Hanamaki:** NO HABLES ESPAÑOL

**Yamaguchi:** anyway, tsuki and i have no idea what to wear.

**Kageyama:** PPPFFFFFFFT- HINATA, TELL THEM

**Hinata:** are u sure?

**Kageyama** : yup

**Sugawara;** wha- 

**Hinata:** i sucked Kageyama's dick without using my hands 

**Iwaizumi:** wow- congrats???

**Bokuto:** HAJAJAJAJ

**Nishinoya:** JAHJKMAK IOC NAJKRA

**Sugawara:** they grow so fast

**Daichi:** i know, i know

**Kageyama:** boKE, IT'S NOT THAT- I wanted you say THAT YOU AND I WERE DRESSED AS UENOYAMA AND MAFUYU

**Hinata:** AAA SORRY

**Kuroo:** OOOH NICE COSTUMES 

**Oikawa:** @Osamu you have to see the mo-

**Osamu:** oooh how scary barry be, suna, hug me

**Suna:** oh, okay?

**Atsumu:** HAHAHAH

**Oikawa:** gay.


End file.
